


Human Relations

by admiralsvice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Punishment, Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralsvice/pseuds/admiralsvice
Summary: "Hey Brett, How's it going?""You know Taako I thought after our time together during the trials of teamwork, you'd remember my name is Brad, but it's OK. You'll get it next time."And this time it sounds like a threat.





	1. Chapter 1

Taako's legs are crossed, his feet perched on Brad's desk. The HR manager isn't exactly late, he isn't even slightly late, but in the interest of spicing up their relationship Taako decided to arrive around 10 minutes early, catching the tail end of his favourite half-orcs lunch break.   
He spent five minutes replacing Brad's computer's mouse with an illusion of a mouse which will squeak angrily and try to bite if clicked. 

He has also changed the background to himself, rose in mouth, laid out on brad's desk. 

The door clicks open, and reflected in the glass Taako sees Brad pause, falter, shake his head, before moving to his desk. 

"All six feet on the floor please, wouldn't want you to have an accident". Brad sits coolly across from him and waits.   
After several minutes of silence, Taako finally shifts his legs off the desk and puts them on the floor. 

"I'm sure you are aware as to why I called you here. But protocol requires that I outline them in this meeting." The list of tricks Taako has pulled in the last week includes, but is not limited to, levitating all the chairs and tables in the mess three inches off the ground, replacing all the lights in the dorms with will o wisps and black tentacle-ling Robbie. His report concluded, Brad folds his hands in front of him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, that last one was consensual… what did Pringles tell you?"

"I see, well, the director has informed me that you need to sign this additional workplace contract which stipulates that I will be your new line manager and in charge of ensuring that your magic use is only within the bounds of bureau of balance company policy. Refusal, I am told will be met with your new dormitory including and being limited to and I quote 'anywhere but this fucking moonbase'". 

"I doubt that's verbatim"

"I'm afraid it is. You know how antsy the director gets when she doesn't get her soup, and it did float away on a table.I cautioned her against such language, but I was ignored." 

Taako lazily stares at him. The words have seemed to drift over his head, the whole time his focus was outside the porthole window in Brad's office.

"Well let's see the contract."

Brad is very rarely surprised. "Really?"   
He slides it over. 

It's a legal document. As Taako's eyes pass over it, he notices some odd turns of phrase.   
_Signatory is to agree to any and all reasonable requests made by superior no matter the time of day or night._

_Signatory is to refer to superior as sir when alone and as Mr. Bradson in company._

_Signatory is to gracefully and diligently submit to punishments as laid out in sub-appendix 4b laid out in this contract upon the occasion that he fails to prevent misuse of his illusory skills._

Taako flicks to sub-appendix 4b. The list includes verbal reprimand and warning, physical restraint, and corporal punishment. It includes more, and more, and more. In fact the document could be a playbook of a submissive's wildest dreams. There is no part that Brad will not control and discipline, no depths the contract does not take ownership of. Taako glances at his new line manager. Brad's glasses glint auspiciously. He knows he's read Taako like a fucking book. 

"Well, well, well. I appear to have misjudged you?" Taako says as his cheeks flush a deep purple. "Is there a pen in here?" 

Brad stands, His full height a good foot higher than Takko. He walks to him, places a hand on his shoulder and with his other extends a pen. "Here, use mine". 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and Taako has been thoroughly fucked. He unfolds himself from the big heavy arms of the half-orc and digs around in his robes for his underwear. He pops the skirt back on and drags his aching body to the watercooler. 

"And what do you think you are doing?" Brad growls. 

"Aaafter caaare," sings Taako, "ever heard of it." 

"It's like you didn't even read the legally binding document you just signed." Brad replies, but doesn't move for the moment. 

Taako drinks a little iced water, and brings back a disposable cup for Brad. The half orc, sat on the desk, accepts it, and moves to a sitting position. He stares at Taako, wonders if this game is the game that will get him fired. Taako grins, and Brad melts a little _he really is a delightful little shit._

Taako looks relaxed and refreshed, the weight of months of training in preparation for one mission or another have been slaked off. 

"This was fun." He says, almost managing to sound casual. 

"Yes, it was." Brad agrees with a low voice. 

"The contract said there would be assigned meetings with my supervisor, so I guess I will see you soon." 

"Yes, you will. Are you forgetting anything?" He stares pointedly over his now replaced spectacles at Taako. 

Taako stands, picks up his hat, flourishes, bows, places it on his head. 

"Thank you, sir." 

Pink smoke fills the room and with that Taako has vanished.


	2. Rape Fantasies? B. Bradson

Three days later Taako feels the cool touch of hardwood floor against his knees. His hands are folded behind his back. His legs spread, and Brad's vice like grip on his hair is holding him in position. 

"My my my, what a difficult employee you are proving to be. I dread to think what the paper work will be like if you fail to get your act together."

Through gritted teeth, Taako chokes back. "Paperwork, is, not , what, is, making, your, fucking, dick, hard, you perverted freak."

In truth, Taako's act has changed. He's not become more cowed, but for the last few days the distractions provided in this office have been occupying him fully. When he sauntered in at three, Brad had been ready for him. The slight elf had been grabbed from behind. One hand around his throat had choked him out whilst Brad had kicked his legs out from under him. Kneeling, Taako had gasped for air. 

"Hullo Taako. I assume you got my memo." 

It had been sent two days earlier. 

_Rape fantasies? BB_

Taako had replied with a swift note that had folded itself into a hummingbird and flown directly to brad's Office. 

_But of course. T_

There had been many others; little flitting birds and mousey illusions had delivered taako's replies, and along with the contract Brad had amassed quite the papertrail of consent. 

"You really are a disappointing me Taako, do you know that, over 20 memos and not a single "sir" or "Mr. Bradson". I really thought you were going to try to make a good first impression, but clearly sticking to the terms of the contract is beyond your limited capabilities."

"What makes you think it wasn't intentional?" Taako asks, kneeling on the floor.

Brad's enormous face slides into view. He slaps him across the face hard enough to throw him to the floor. Large hands drags him back up into the default position. He stares deep into Taako's eyes, and says quietly.

"I know it was." His stare is calm and businesslike. "And now I am correcting you." 

"Maybe, I'm not ready for titles." Taako smiles gently. "I never was much one for authority." 

He accepts a second slap to the face. Brad releases his hair with a flick of disgust and fetches a collar from the desk. 

"I think you are misunderstanding the nature of our relationship. This is not about you or your identity. I think you express yourself plenty. This is about you demonstrating your obedience to someone who is demanding it of you."

Taako whines. "I'm not ready for…" Brad slaps him again. 

"You can be silent then."

He clips the collar on. 

"If you can't handle showing your devotion, I will just have to use you another way. " He grabs the back of Taako's collar and slams him on the desk; paperwork showering around him. 

Brad's hands saunter over his thighs, they are clad in mint green tights. Taako is wearing a soft blue tabard that just covers his hips then cuts off well above the knee. A mint green sash around his waist holds everything in place. Brad pulls down the tights, being careful not to knick them,(clothing destruction = a hard limit) and releases Taako's perfect buttocks. His hands run up between Taako's legs. He lightly spanks the ass before him, before tying off the leash from Taako's collar to the opposite side of the desk. Kicking his legs apart, Brad slowly warms Taako up, before finally pressing his thick cock into him. 

About two minutes in, Taako moans a soft no. It is so far removed from his safeword that Brad doesn't dream of stopping. In fact he begins to quicken. Digs deep. Smiless as Taako's legs start to shake. He knows that the pain is not too much, that he prepped Taako properly for the main event, but he enjoys the soft pathetic pointless words of defiance. 

"Taako, you know, you're not even rebelling properly." In a swift movement, he flips Taako onto his back and pins the hands with one of his own, driving deeper and staring at Taako's flushed face. His other reaches for Taako's chin and tilts it up. "I think you should fight me."

Woven into the words is a spell, goading strike. Taako feels compelled. Anger wells up in him. He shuffles his legs and kicks hard. Tries to knee Brad, to wriggle free, Brad lets him struggle. 

"Do you feel more yourself now Taako?" 

He is flushed and bucking, through ragged breaths he croaks a desperate fuck you. "End the spell, please, I don't want to fight anymore." 

"You know what you need to do."

Taako fights and fights, he attempts to bite the half orc, to spit on him, to blink out of existence. 

"Please stop, please. Please I don’t want this. It's too much." Brad fucks him harder and harder. Finally Brad cums. He stands and the spell disappates. Taako lies, breathing heavily, barely able to speak or even comprehend that the artificial anger has left him. 

"I'm impressed, Taako. You don't want to give up and address me as sir. But a contract is a contract."

With that, he places the elf's bare feet on the desk and deftly ties Taako's ankles to his thighs. In his hand is a monster dildo. Almost his own dimensions, but with a little extra texture. Taako sees it briefly. He closes his eyes quivers and moans. 

Since he is prepped, Brad shoves the cock deep into Taako. And immediately ramps the speed up to match his own from only a few moments earlier. 

Taako babbles. Practically yelling. 

"Please stop, sir. Please stop sir! Please. I Will be good sir. I will. I can follow the rules. I can do as I am told." 

Brad finally removes the cock. Taako thanks him noisily. Drops his head back and tries to catch his breath. 

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it." 

The elf is sprawled out on the desk, covered in a sheen of sweat. His own thoroughly ignored cock leaking precum. 

He smiles in between deep pants of breath. "No-oh Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sugestions? If not I'm just going to go down 5e Bard spell list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are life.


End file.
